


The real Fall

by DontRainOnMyGayParade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRainOnMyGayParade/pseuds/DontRainOnMyGayParade
Summary: AU Where John is the bright doctor we all know he is and calls Sherlock on his bullshit.





	The real Fall

**Author's Note:**

> It might not be cannon, but I believe that John is far more clever than what Moftiss let on.  
> I take no shame in saying that I took certain little parts word for words from the show, I used it for the construct line, hope it doesn't bother anyone.  
> This is my version of The Reichenbach Fall... Enjoy !

John stepped out of the cab in a hurry while fumbling for his ringing phone in his coat pocket.

JOHN : Hello ?

SHERLOCK : John.

The baritone voice was like a wave of relief washing over John. Something bad was going to happen and who was John not to try to stop the genius (see : idiot) from doing something incredibly stupid.

JOHN: Hey, Sherlock, you okay?

SHERLOCK: Turn around and walk back the way you came now.

John scoffed. As if he was going to listen his friend and let him control him.

JOHN: No, I’m coming in.

SHERLOCK : Just do as I ask. Please.

His voice was frantic over the phone. Confirming John's suspicion about his bad feelings. He felt his guts twist in anticipation. He decided to play along Sherlock's little game. The game was on. John turned back on his steps until Sherlock stopped him

JOHN : Sherlock?

SHERLOCK: Okay, look up. I’m on the rooftop.

Indeed he was. A black figure, alone in the sky. How fitting. John looked around briefly.

JOHN : Okay, what are we doing now ?

SHERLOCK: I ... I ... I can’t come down, so we’ll ... we’ll just have to do it like this.

John truly hated the idea that was forming in his head. Granted, he had thought of this outcome, but he really wasn't his favorite.

JOHN : What’s going on?

SHERLOCK: An apology. It’s all true.

JOHN: Why are you apologizing ? What do you mean it's all true, are you even listening to yourself ?

SHERLOCK: Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty.

On the ground, John stares up at his friend in disbelief. John could not believe his nerves. Did Sherlock think he would buy that ? John had been his friend from the start. He knew this man like he knew himself. Surely the other man would have realized that ?

JOHN: Why are you saying this?

SHERLOCK: I’m a fake.

The break in his voice was the most painful thing that John had ever got to hear in his whole life. Never mind the dying soldiers, crying one last time as Death took them mercilessly. The blood-curdling scream of agony he heard every day in Afghanistan. He heard Sherlock beginning to cry. 

JOHN: Sherlock ...

SHERLOCK : The newspapers were right all along.

Sherlock choked on his words.

SHERLOCK : I want you to tell Lestrade; I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson, and Molly ... in fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes.

JOHN: Okay, shut up, Sherlock, shut up. You need to shut up now so I can you how much of a blind idiot you are. How would you try to make me think that you are a fraud, hm ? The first time we met... the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?

SHERLOCK : Nobody could be that clever.

The doctor really began to get angry. Did the Consulting Detective really think this little of his blogger ?

JOHN : I believe I was the one talking, Sherlock ? Will you let me finish ? We don't have much time. Am I right ?

The gasp in the phone answered all of John's question in an instant. John cleared his throat and began to cry.

JOHN : Sorry, I'm not really crying. It's just for show. You would know about putting a show, wouldn't you, Sherlock ? How are you going to fake your death then ? I can see the sniper from where I am, so we're going to do it my way. Shall we ? Now explain.

SHERLOCK : John... How ? Of course ! Stupid, I was stupid ! I should have known better. John, Moriarty is threatening all three of you ; You, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. You will need to be vigilant, they can't know the truth, John. They can't. I hope you realise you can't come with me, far too obvious then. 

A long silence streched between the two man. Tears flowing freely on both their faces.

SHERLOCK : I guess we will not see each other soon.

John laughed at that.

JOHN : You never guess... Good luck, Sherlock.

Sherlock laughed too this time.

SHERLOCK : You're right, I never guess. To the very best of time. Goodbye John.

John saw Sherlock tossing the phone on the roof. He took a moment and leaped off the building.

JOHN : Sherlock !

John tried his very best to look like he was mad with sadness. He ran much slower than he normally would do, it wouldn't do great if he was to arrive with the plan still in action. He half-heartedly tried to make his way into the crowd, whispering :

JOHN : Sherlock, Sherlock... I'm a doctor, let me come through. Let me come through, please.

He pushes the more resistant, still trying to keep him from reaching the body of his still alive friend.

JOHN : No, he's my friend. He's my friend, please.

John doesn't need to fake his tears. The sight in front of him seem so real, he is momentarily lost between what's real and not. He took hold of his friend wrist, taking the pulse he knows that shouldn't be there.

JOHN : Please, let me just...

John lowered his mouth to Sherlock's ear.

JOHN : Please hurry up. To the very best of time...

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all for me guys ! I'm sorry for my grammar or other mistakes, english is not my native language. 
> 
> If you liked it, smash that kudos button and follow me !
> 
> See you soon !
> 
> -KissXx


End file.
